Revenge
by miaforever
Summary: 'Rewritten' Isabella marie Swan was bullied by her exbestfriend edward cullen, and moved to Ireland with her mother and now she's back ready to get some revenge.
1. AN

Hey guys it's me now im sorry for making you think im dead and you can all chase me with pitchforks lol but i had major life drama i was depressed and suicidal, i moved to another country leaving my bff and i miss her so much and i didn't have time for fanfiction but im restaring the story and i hope all of you will like it .

love Mia


	2. Chapter 1

I have rewritte the story guys and am sorry for making you wait a year for it . Stephanie Meyer owns Everything

* * *

**Chapter 1: remembering**

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am 18 years old and am moving back to my personnel Hell, Forks Washington. Now you're probably wondering why I hate that place so much, well it started on my first day as a freshman.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I am so nervous, today is the first day of freshman year, and I'm scared that ill trip or fall, well at least I have Edward. Edward and I are best friends since the day we were born yeah that's a long time, he has helped me with so much, from Charlie and Renee divorcing to me always tripping and falling. He knows all my secrets, except that I have this ultra mega super crush on him. I would never tell him that not even in a million trillion years, I mean I am the awkward geek who is overweight, has glasses, acne and horrible braces and he is the outgoing, friendly, beautiful boy with piercing green eyes. Coming out of my daydream I quickly remembered that the bus is almost here, good thing is that Edward lives next-door to us isn't that just great. I hurried downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and ate it. _

"_Bella open the door. "Edward Shouted._

"_I'm coming, one second." I replied to him._

_I went to the door and opened it and there stood Edward looking very excited. _

"_Bells I am so excited are you excited of course you are it's the first day of freshman year this year is going t be so great!." Edward Said._

"_Yeah I'm excited I think, well this is going to be a good day if I don't fall or do anything embarrassing." I said to him._

"_Oh Bella a day were you don't trip and fall should be written down in history. "Edward Joked._

"_HaHaHA I'm laughing my ass off not." I said pretending to be angry._

"_Come on B just chill and I'm sorry for teasing you please forgive me. "Edward pleaded with a puppy dog pout._

"_Okay okay I forgive you; you know that I can't resist that pout.""I said to him._

"_Eddie hurry up the bus is almost here "Alice yelled from outside._

_How could I forget Alice the twin sister of Edward. Alice I just like a pixie that drank too much red bull and ate too much sugar. She was just like a sister to me and knew about my crush for Edward. She was very short for her age and was the opposite of Edward. She loved shopping and Edward loved playing piano, she had short black pixie haircut while Edward had unruly bronze hair, but the two have the same piercing green eyes. Honk Honk guess that that is the bus. _

"_Let's go Bella" said Edward._

"_Kay Edward let me just get my bag "I replied while picking up my bag._

_We walked the few steps that led to the bus, our bus was a huge ugly thing with chipped off yellow paint and a broken headlight, and on it was a banner that said 'Welcome new pupils of Forks high.' _

"_Well you guys getting in or are you just going to stare at it?" Grumbled the bus driver._

_Me and Edward looked at each other and hurriedly got in the bus, we took the seat in the middle. Alice was in front of us and started to talk so fast to me._

"_Alice I don't understand a thing that you're saying." I said breaking her off._

"_I'm sorry Bella but I'm just so excited, I wonder if were in the same classes I hope so, eeeeeeeeep were almost there!." She screamed, which caused a few other kids to look at us._

"_Alice I think you're to hyper did you eat sugar this morning cuz if you did ill tell mom." Threatened Edward to Alice_

"_Oh dear brother of mine not everything is sugar endorsed, can't I just e excited to be starting my freshman year?" asked Alice with a pout._

"_Yes you can be excited Alie, but not so excited that people start to think that you're crazy" I replied._

"_Ok ill tone the screaming down for you Bella." She said._

"_Well were here." Said the bus driver whose name I found out was Bob. _

"_Finally, it thought that we would never arrive. "Said an impatient Alice._

_We went to the office to get our schedule, like many other freshmen's._

"_Here you go dear "said the nice secretary Mrs. Cope._

"_Bella show me your schedule." Edward asked, I gave it to him wordlessly._

"_Great! We have all are classes together."Edward said happily. _

_We quickly went to biology in building 3, and were the first to arrive we took are seats in the front and sat down and talked until everyone else came._

"_Hello class I am Mr. Banner, and I am your teacher of biology this year, on the sheet that I am going to hand you out in a minute there is a list of things that you are going to need this year, and what you will learn in this class."Mr. Banner said while handing out the sheet._

_And just like that all the classes went flying by and it was lunch. We went in the lunch line, and got our food._

"_Come on Bella let's find a table."Edward said._

"_Kay."I replied. And I just had to fall at that time in front of the whole school; everybody started laughing because my clothes got dirty with the food._

"_Hey Edward, why do you hang out with the fat ugly duck? "Come sit with us and ditch this nerd." My worst enemy Tanya shouted._

"_Honestly I don't know Tanya she's just a fat geek, I wonder why I hang around It so long, she's just an embarrassment for me, Alice you coming.?"Edward said._

"_Of course brother dearest, I'm so glad you finally ditched the duck "Alice said then they left, but not before they both pour a packet a milk on me._

_I ran out crying, while everybody laughed at me. The rest of the day past out with people tripping me and calling me duck, I was so glad when the day ended so that i could get out of this hell hole._

* * *

_And that was my first day as a freshman, and the rest of the year was just like that Edward my ex best friend teasing, slapping, tripping, and bullying, but the day I moved away was because they beat me up tied me up in the football field, on my birthday the teachers didn't say anything to Charlie because they didn't want to lose their star students , and even if Charlie knew he wouldn't have cared. So i put my foot down and moved to Ireland with my mother._

_And boy have I changed allot; now I am one tough bitch who isn't afraid to beat someone up. I'm now a size 2, 5foot 9, have straight black hair with silver hair lights cut emo style, I have a tongue piercing, nose piercing, eyebrow piercing, snakebites, belly button piercing and multiple ear piercings. I'm not clumsy anymore and can walk like Heidi Klum and I don't give a damn about what people think of me. So watch out Edward Cullen I'm out for revenge. _

* * *

Love it Hate it review.


End file.
